Tipos de besos
by Mary-chan Rodriguez
Summary: Serie de one-shot. Kuroo y Yaku empiezan una relación en su segundo año de preparatoria, como todo adolescente inexperto en su primera relación amorosa, ambos irán conociendo los diferentes tipos de besos que puede haber en una relación pura y llena de amor mientras el tiempo avanza.
1. Beso en la mejilla

**Bueno sigo con el KuroYaku~ es que amo demasiado esta pareja de verdad. Es una pareja que enserio necesita más cosillas de ellos. Ahora les traigo una serie de one-shot y como lo dice el título cada capítulo será dedicado a un beso o varios en un solo capítulo.**

 **Este primer capítulo está dividido en dos, pero la segunda parte representa otro beso diferente, no les podré especificar cada cuanto subiré los capítulos ya que empece la universidad y ya casi estoy en exámenes.**

 **Beso en la mejilla es el primer beso en esta serie de one-shot.**

 **Su significado es:** **El beso en la mejilla es uno de los más conocidos, pero no siempre se utiliza para saludar a otras personas, muchas veces también** **se utiliza para coquetear con alguien.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son Furudate Haruichi-sensei, solamente los utilice para esta historia y tal vez unas más adelante.**

 **Sin más que aclarar~ les invito a comenzar la lectura.**

Era una mañana algo calurosa, el día de ayer recordaba aquella confesión haciéndolo sonrojar. Se encogió sobre sus hombros sin mirar exactamente hacia donde se dirigía. Llegaría pronto a la escuela. Sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor no se dio cuenta al momento en que llegó a la entrada. Ahí lo esperaba su novio, si su ahora proclamado novio llamado Kuroo Tetsuroo.

—Buenos días Ku-…—

No pudo terminar la oración. Miro con sorpresa a Kuroo que lo veía con una sonrisa. Subió su mano hacia la mejilla que estaba cálida por aquel contacto anteriormente dado.

Kuroo le beso en la mejilla y le sonreía con felicidad. Su rostro se tiño de color rojo y hasta sus orejas se colorearon de ese color. Era un sonrojo muy notorio.

—Buenos días Yakkun—

Le saludo con aquel apodo sin dejar de sonreír en algún momento. Sonrió al menos hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en su estómago y pudo lograr ver como su Yaku huía con un rostro totalmente rojo.

—Es tan lindo cuando se avergüenza—

Acarició su estómago y comenzó su camino hasta el salón de clases donde su castaño ahora le ignoró durante todo el día hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Se levantó de su puesto y camino hasta Yaku. Miro a su alrededor y aprovechando que este se levantaba le beso nuevamente pero en la mejilla contraria.

Su mirada se enterneció al ver como Yaku cubría su mejilla con su rostro totalmente rojo. Aquella vista era completamente hermosa. Vaya que los besos en la mejilla eran una poderosa arma que utilizar contra un lindo tsundere.

— ¡Eres un idiota! — y al escuchar aquello sintió un golpe ahora en sus costillas.

—Pero soy tu idiota— le dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona.

Sabía que lo enfureció más pero valió la pena. Pudo ver aquellas expresiones a solo un día de su noviazgo. Esperaba que su Yaku no se molestará tanto que no le dejará ni acercarse a él por un tiempo. Lo miró de nuevo huir pero ahora rojo de vergüenza e ira.

—De verdad valió la pena—

Dejo salir una risa divertida y le siguió. Sabía hacia donde se dirigía. A comer con los demás del club. Al cabo de caminar un tiempo solo, recordó cómo fue que se convirtieron en novios. La verdad pensaba que su Yaku no estaba interesado en él. Apenas venían empezando su segundo año. Y seamos sinceros el primer año fue muy problemático para ambos.

 _Flash back._

 _Acababan de terminar el entrenamiento. Kai, Yaku y él se habían quedado en una reunión para decidir cómo podían reunir nuevos miembros al equipo. Después de todo ahora la responsabilidad caía en ellos al retirarse los de tercero._

 _—Creo que con volantes será mejor— sugirió Yaku mientras terminaba de guardar algunos balones._

 _—Es la forma más rápida y cómoda— hablo Kai con una sonrisa._

 _—Bien está decidido ¿Quién los diseñará? — preguntó Kuroo._

 _Al salir los tres del gimnasio, el ahora capitán del equipo lo cerró con llave. Discutieron por un tiempo y decidieron que sería la mejor opción que Kai lo hiciera. Se despidieron de Kai que resulto que olvido unas cosas y tendría que llegar rápido a casa. Yaku miro extrañado a Kai después de todo no era nada olvidadizo._

 _—Yakkun ¿me acompañas al parque un rato? — le preguntó sin dejar de caminar._

 _—Está bien aunque solo por un rato, es algo tarde—_

 _Le había extrañado aquella invitación pero después de un tiempo la compañía de Kuroo le resultaba agradable. Incluso se arriesgaba a decir que demasiado agradable. Aunque algo fastidiosa porque su corazón latía con fuerza y sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Sacudió su cabeza._

 _Retiró aquellos pensamientos haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran un poco. Miro de reojo a Kuroo el cual iba con su rostro concentrado. Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo al ver que Kuroo volteaba su mirada hacia él._

 _—Yakkun vamos a los columpios— le sugirió señalando los columpios de color rojo que reposaban sin ninguna persona en ellos._

 _— ¿Eh? Cl-Claro…— dijo con algo de nerviosismo sin levantar su mirada._

 _Al llegar cada uno tomo asiento en un distinto columpio. Kuroo y Yaku no sabían porque ahora les rodeaba una atmosfera y silencio tan incomodos. Yaku se mecía con calma con sus pies algo colgantes. Kuroo quedaba embelesado ante aquella vista. Tomo aire y se levantó de un saltó. Sorprendió al castaño sacando un pequeño saltó de este._

 _— ¿Kuroo? — preguntó confundido._

 _—Yakkun, quería hablar seriamente algo contigo— le miro a los ojos y sujeto las cadenas entre sus manos parando el suave mecer de Yaku._

 _Iba a preguntar sobre lo que quería hablar pero se calló. La mirada intensa de Kuroo le hizo perderse en los ojos de este. Se sonrojo un poco al notar la cercanía que ambos tenían. Pero en ningún momento pudo desviar la mirada de aquella mirada determinada y segura._

 _—Yakkun sé que puede incomodarte un poco lo que vaya a decirte— suspiró. —Pero…— luego de una pausa algo larga. — ¡Me gustas Morisuke Yaku! — le dijo con seguridad y nerviosismo._

 _— ¿Q-qué…?— preguntó totalmente rojo como el color de sus sudaderas._

 _—Sabes es vergonzoso repetirlo dos veces— suspiro de nuevo y la verdad que ahora se sentía algo estúpido. —Me gustas, puede que no me correspondas pe…— detuvo su hablar al sentir como era jalado hacia abajo._

 _Yaku le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. Se lo dio con suavidad y ternura. Le miro a los ojos y tardo un poco en entablar alguna palabra entendible entre tartamudeos._

 _— ¡Ta-También… me gu-gustas… Kuroo Te-Tetsuroo…! — dijo cubriéndose el rostro de lo avergonzado que se encontraba._

 _Una sonrisa sincera y llena de felicidad se formó en los labios de Kuroo. No tardo en rodear en sus brazos a aquel pequeño y frágil cuerpo delante de él. Yaku no tardo en corresponder el abrazo aferrándose a las ropas de Kuroo. Compartiendo ahora un abrazo cálido lleno de sentimientos. No necesitaban de nada más. El atardecer era el único testigo de aquella escena de la ahora pareja._

 _No tardaron en preguntarse al mismo tiempo si querían salir con el otro. Rieron juntos divertidos y avergonzados, y se fueron del parque. Sin decir ninguna palabra. Con timidez y nerviosismo unieron sus manos luego de rozar sus dedos suavemente. Se sonrieron y llegaron a la estación. Ambos eran torpes e inexpertos al llegar el momento de despedirse solamente lo hicieron como normalmente lo hacían._

 _Tal vez era momento para un beso de despedida como nueva pareja que eran pero ambos no podían con la vergüenza y nerviosismo por lo cual dejaron ese momento para el cual se sintieran más preparados._

 _Fin flash back._

 **Es todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Beso en la frente

**Segunda parte del primer capítulo. Ahora se trata beso en la frente.**

 **Su significado:** **Este beso es muy tierno, y puede ser utilizado para demostrar afecto a un ser querido; y además, el mejor significado que se le puede dar es cuando comienzas a salir con alguien, y ese alguien te besa en la frente, ya que es señal de que la relación comienza a concretarse, y la persona que te dio el beso tiene sentimientos lindos hacia ti.**

 **Es un beso que a mi en lo personal me encanta, espero les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu! no pertenece le pertenece a Furudate-sensei, solo utilizo los personajes para esta historia.**

 **Sin más que aclarar, le invito a iniciar la lectura.**

* * *

Kuroo caminaba por los pasillos con una sonrisa después de recordar aquel hermoso recuerdo. Al llegar donde Yaku sonrió al mirarlo él solo susurrando cosas y haciendo leves pucheros. Se miraba adorable. Se acercó a él con sigilo para sorprenderlo y se sentó junto a él.

—Lo siento—

Se disculpó y contuvo su risa al ver el salto que Yaku había dado por la sorpresa.

— ¿De qué te disculpas? — le pregunto con un puchero.

—Por lo que hice— respondió con sencillez. — ¿No han llegado los demás? —

—No aceptaré tus disculpas tan fácil, idiota— le respondió haciendo una pausa para hacer un puchero. —Ya se tardaron más de lo normal—

—Bien entonces acepta salir conmigo mañana sábado— le sugirió con una leve sonrisa.

—Por esta vez acepto pero me tienes que comprar un helado grande—

—Lo que tú pidas Yakkun—

Le miro sonriendo divertido y por mero instinto le beso la frente con suavidad. Yaku no se esperaba aquello le miro sonrojado pero ahora no le golpeo solo desvió la mirada y no dijo nada por unos instantes. Aquellos besos tiernos le gustaban pero le avergonzaban con mucha facilidad.

—Eres un idiota—

Se acercó más a su novio y posiciono su cuerpo sobre el brazo de este. Kuroo lo miro con sorpresa pero felicidad, más al verlo tan tierno. Yaku estaba sonrojado jugando con los palillos de su almuerzo y aquel contacto era totalmente cálido e inocente. Kuroo dudo unos segundos pero movió un poco su brazo rodeando el cuerpo de Yaku.

— ¡Kuroo! — le llamó avergonzado pero sin deshacer aquel abrazo.

—Te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas así— le dijo con sinceridad y le dio nuevamente un beso en la frente.

Sabía que esos tipos de besos eran dulces y le estaba transmitiendo todos los sentimientos a él. Sonrojado se acurrucó en el abrazo y se aferró suavemente a la camisa del peli negro. Susurró un "idiota" y disfrutó la compañía de Kuroo.

No contaron los minutos que transcurrían durante aquel abrazo. Comieron en aquella posición aunque a Kuroo se le dificultó un poco y Yaku como buena persona le ayudo.

—Eres tan torpe debiste soltarme para comer— le regañaba divertido.

—No quería que dejarás de verte tan lindo— le sonrió sincero.

—Pero ahora estás todo lleno de comida—

Limpio con cariño los restos de la comida que reposaban en el rostro de Kuroo. Soltó una suave risa y aprovechó que Kuroo estaba con sus ojos cerrados para besarle la mejilla que acababa de limpiar.

—Ese me lo debías—

Avergonzado se zafo del abrazo y se fue dejando a un Kuroo sorprendido. Kuroo no sabía cómo es que había pasado aquello. Reacciono al sentir que su castaño no estaba apoyado en él. Suspiro. Sonrió como tonto enamorado con un rubor leve en sus mejillas y tocó su mejilla con suavidad y temor de desaparecer aquella sensación cálida que había dejado aquel beso.

—Su parte dere-dere es tan linda—

Se levantó y se estiró para poder empezar a caminar. Le extraño que ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo se había acercado a comer con ellos. Tal vez tenían cosas que hacer como trabajos grupales o algo más. Más tarde les preguntaría. Al llegar al final del receso miro a Yaku que estaba en su puesto recostado sobre la mesa.

—Es raro verlo de esta forma—

Se acercó a él y le movió suavemente. Yaku al sentir aquellos movimientos suspiro. Levantó su rostro algo adormitado. Restregó un poco sus ojos y fijo su mirada al individuo que oso despertarlo.

— ¿Qué sucede Kuroo? — le pregunto algo molesto.

—Bueno me preocupe porque te veía de esa forma— admitió tranquilo.

—No es nada solo que ayer no pude dormir bien— dijo bostezando.

— ¿Eso a que se debió? — preguntó con clara curiosidad.

Se tensó ante aquella pregunta y ocultó su rostro de nuevo entre sus brazos apoyados en la mesa.

—Es porque pensaba en ti—dijo en un susurro tan bajo que esperaba Kuroo no lo hubiera escuchado.

—Oh entonces sufrimos la misma situación—

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó avergonzado sin levantar su rostro.

— ¿Cómo no podría pensar en mi lindo Yakkun? — le dijo con tono feliz.

—No soy lindo, idiota— dijo más avergonzado apretando sus manos.

—Claro que lo eres más si estás así de dere-dere—

—Dices estupideces Kuroo— dijo levantando su rostro sonrojado y le pego un suave golpe en el brazo.

—Solo digo la verdad— dijo divertido.

—Cállate— dijo volviendo a su escondite.

Kuroo lo molestó un poco más hasta que toco la campana e indico la hora de entrada. Se sentó en su puesto, trató de fijar su mirada al pizarrón pero no podía. Tenía la más hermosa vista a unos asientos más adelante. Esa vista era su Yaku. Estaba con un suave tono carmesí en sus mejillas. Sabía que seguía avergonzado y saber que era él el responsable le encantaba.

Al terminar las clases, la tarde paso con rapidez. Ambos actuaban con normalidad. Después de todo esperarían un tiempo más para poder decirles a los demás. Al salir Yaku fue el encargado de la limpieza junto con Kenma. Kenma le dijo que lo esperará un rato que tenía que ir a los baños, Yaku le dijo que estaba bien. Al pasar unos diez minutos se preocupó un poco de que Kenma no regresaba.

— ¿Le habrá pasado algo? —

Salió preocupado. Yaku sabía que Kuroo le esperaba en la puerta de la escuela. Sabía que no le dejaría irse solo. No al menos por hoy que habían salido tarde. Al caminar lo suficiente para llegar a los baños miro que en una pared estaba Kenma siendo acorralado por un trío de chicos problema del equipo de futbol.

—No puede ser cierto— suspiro y frunció el ceño molesto. — ¿Podrían dejar a mi kouhai en paz? — preguntó con tono amable pero sin dejar de demostrar aquella expresión de molestia.

—Él fue un insolente que chocó con nosotros y no se disculpó— dijo uno en tono burlón.

—Yo si me disculpe— susurró Kenma algo molesto.

—Sí que es insolente—

Yaku miro como uno levantaba su mano y la hacía puño. Sabía que iba a tratar de pegarle. Eso le molesto bastante y no pudo evitar levantar la voz.

— ¡No se atrevan a tocarlo! ¡Les pido disculpas por él! ¡Así que déjenlo! — se acercó y como pudo jalo a Kenma hacia él.

—Vaya deberían de respetar a sus mayores par de enanos—

Yaku iba a seguir respondiendo más porque se metieron con un tema sagrado. Su altura. Estaba muy molesto. Pero alguien, ósea Kuroo, los detuvo. Hablo con firmeza con los mayores que molestaban a los dos pequeños. Se disculpó con estos y uso una táctica de escape para llevárselos.

Kenma les pidió disculpas y fue dentro del gimnasio por sus cosas. Yaku iba a hacer lo mismo pero una mano en su muñeca lo detuvo.

— ¿Qué pasa Kuroo? — preguntó extrañado y volteó a verlo sintiendo como lo soltaban.

—Solamente quería decirte que no deberías de meterte en problemas así— suspiro.

—Puedo defenderme solo y tú ya deberías de saberlo— le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Aunque tengas fuerza no podrías con esos tipos además Kenma estaba ahí involucrado—

—Pude haber solucionado todo sin usar la violencia Kuroo— dijo suspirando.

—De verdad que a veces no entiendes lo que trato de decirte—

En un movimiento rápido rodeo entre sus brazos a Yaku. Lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Suspiró por segunda vez. Y sintió como Yaku lo empujaba.

—Lo que trato de decirte que estaré ahí para protegerte aunque sé que puedes hacerlo tú solo Yakkun—

Yaku detuvo sus forcejeos. Levanto la mirada y le miro totalmente sonrojado. Kuroo se agachó un poco para juntar las frentes de ambos. Ambos cerraron sus ojos con lentitud luego de verse fijamente por un rato con un sonrojo en el rostro de cada uno. Yaku apretó con fuerza la ropa de su novio. Aquello se sentía tan cálido. Kuroo decidió separarse un poco y sin llegar a separarse por completo le beso la frente con cariño.

—Por favor no vuelvas a hacer algo tan imprudente— hizo una pausa para reír suavemente. —Pero si lo haces por lo menos deja que pueda protegerte—

—Eres un idiota— le dijo sonrojado. —Pero está bien— susurró y escondió su rostro en el pecho de su Kuroo.

Ambos avergonzados y olvidando que no estaban totalmente solos. Kenma había visto todo aquello. Se había imaginado que algo pasaba entre ellos más porque ambos se comportaron algo extraño, o al menos para él.

—Ejem— les llamó fingiendo toser.

Los dos se separaron sonrojados y avergonzados. Tratando de explicar por qué se encontraban de esa forma. Sonrojados y sin saber qué hacer, ya que no podían decir algo claro para explicarle a Kenma de forma coherente.

Kenma les dijo que no había problema que ya se lo imaginaba. Aquello les tomó por sorpresa. Rieron un poco y los tres emprendieron su viaje a casa. Al menos sabían que podían actuar como pareja si Kenma los acompañaba. Fue un primer día de novios realmente maravilloso.

* * *

 **Bueno es todo por este capítulo. Espero les gustará.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Beso en los labios

**Segundo one-shot, ahora se trata de besos en los labios.**

 **Su significado:** **Este beso es sencillo, pero hermoso. Cuando alguien te besa directamente los labios y juega con ellos o los roza con su boca solo hay una explicación sencilla de su definición, esa persona está interesada en ti por completo, y piensa en un futuro feliz a tu lado.**

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu! no pertenece le pertenece a Furudate-sensei, solo utilizo los personajes para esta historia.**

 **Sin más que aclarar, le invito a iniciar la lectura.**

* * *

Era sábado por la mañana y Yaku no pudo más que suspirar. Miro el termómetro en su mano y suspiro nuevamente. ¿Era posible enfermarse en el día de tu primera cita con tu novio? Pues al parecer si lo era. O al menos para él lo era. Colocó el termómetro en la mesa de noche. Miro por su ventana aquellos rayos de sol algo molestos que se introducían en su habitación.

—Esto sí que es tener mala suerte— dijo suspirando por tercera vez.

Para su mayor desgracia es que sus padres se fueron el día anterior a un viaje de negocios y no volverían sino hasta el lunes. Decidió levantarse y hacer algo de comer. Miro su celular y miro la hora. No había podido dormir nada y su cuerpo estaba sudoroso y caliente a causa de la fiebre.

Busco entre sus contactos a Kuroo. Y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía logró mandar un mensaje antes de ir a la cocina. Solo esperaba que esa fiebre no lo desmayará. Al menos no hasta que comiera para salir a comprar algo de medicina. Estaba tan concentrado en sus futuros planes que el sonido de su celular le asusto y casi lo dejo caer.

—Bueno—

Contesto como pudo ante la sorpresa.

—Voy para allá Yakkun así que quería preguntarte algo—

— ¿Kuroo? ¿Cómo que vienes para acá? — preguntó algo confundido.

—Estás enfermo y estoy casi seguro que me habías dicho que este fin de semana estarías solo ¿o no? — preguntó suspirando.

—Oh, es cierto— hizo una pausa y antes que hablará Kuroo continuó. —No quiero ser una molestia así que no vengas además puedo contagiarte el resfriado—

—Yakkun ¿recuerdas lo que te dije ayer? —

—Sí—

—Parece ser que no lo recuerdas— se escuchó otro suspiro detrás de la bocina.

Iba a quejarse de que él no era ningún olvidadizo. Pero Kuroo lo silenció al escuchar que tomaba aire para volver a hablar.

—Te dije que quería protegerte y eso implica que mi deber es cuidarte, ¿Cómo podría dejarte solo cuando estás enfermo? —

—Kuroo…— dijo sonrojado y sorprendido ante las palabras de su novio.

—Entonces ¿Qué necesitas para llevártelo a tu casa? — preguntó de nuevo.

—Necesito medicina, nos quedamos sin nada en casa— dijo algo apenado.

— ¿Ya comiste? —

—En eso estaba cuando hablaste—

—No hagas tanto esfuerzo, llegaré en un rato—

—Te esperaré—

Cortó la llamada y tocó su frente. Estaba ardiendo. Suspiro de nuevo. ¿Cuántos suspiros iban ya? Quién sabe. Tampoco los iba a contar. Comenzó a preparar un desayuno ligero pero que le llenará el estómago para tomar los medicamentos. También preparó una porción para Kuroo. Después de todo le agradecería por irlo a cuidar.

Al terminar de servir los desayunos escucho el timbre y fue a abrir la puerta. No se había cambiado aún. Pero lo haría después del desayuno. Abrió la puerta aún en pijama y recibió a Kuroo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Buenos días Kuroo—

—Buenos días Yakkun— dijo mirándolo fijamente y ver como este estaba totalmente rojo de la fiebre.

—Pasa— le indicó y con un pequeño pañuelo sacudió su nariz.

—Parece que estás muy mal, vamos a que comas para que tomes las medicinas— dijo cerrando la puerta.

Tomo la mano del castaño sin que este le diera el permiso de poder llevarlo. Lo sentó en la mesa. Conocía la casa de Yaku pues había ido antes cuando habían hecho trabajos para algunas clases. Se dispusieron a comer luego de dar las gracias. Se sorprendió al probar el primer bocado. Sabía delicioso. Demasiado a su juicio.

— ¡Esto está delicioso Yakkun! No sabía que podías cocinar así— le dijo realmente feliz.

—Aprendí de mi mamá y algo de internet ya que la mayoría del tiempo me he quedado solo en casa y la comida recalentada no sabe muy bien si la comes seguido— dijo divertido.

—Vaya no sabía eso, se aprende cosas nuevas cada día— dijo impresionado.

Aunque luego de pensarlo. Yaku siempre llevaba su almuerzo hecho en casa. Ahora sabía que era hecho por él y no por su mamá. Le tomó por sorpresa pero tuvo un pensamiento muy hermoso en su cabeza.

—Serías una gran esposa— soltó de repente sin pensarlo.

— ¡¿Q-Qué?! — gritó avergonzado y más rojo de lo que estaba con la fiebre.

—Pensé en voz alta— dijo riendo divertido.

—Agradece que no puedo golpearte ahora mismo pero luego lo haré— dijo desviando la mirada avergonzado.

—Incluso enfermo eres adorable— dijo sincero.

—No necesita ser un golpe precisamente mío para poder lastimarte— dijo sin voltear a verlo.

—Tu lado tsun-tsun también es lindo— dijo molestándolo un poco más y se levantó con sigilo.

Llego donde estaba el castaño sonrojado. Se agachó con cuidado y le dio un suave y silencioso beso en la cabeza. Quería que su Yaku estuviera siempre con él. No quería separarse de él incluso si este estuviera enfermo. Quería estar a su lado. Lo supo desde que se enamoró de él hace un tiempo atrás. No podía creer lo que el amor podría cambiar en una persona.

—Quédate aquí te traeré agua— le sonrió y beso suavemente la frente a su novio.

Comprobó así que esté si estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Se alejó de él cuando este le asintió y fue por un vaso con agua. Miro a Yaku que sacaba los medicamentos de la bolsa y los alistó para poder tomarlos.

—Aquí tienes— le dijo y se volvió a sentar junto a él.

—Gracias— le agradeció con una sonrisa sincera.

Tomo las medicinas en el orden que recordaba su madre se las daba. Luego se levantó pero un leve mareo le hizo sostenerse a la mesa. Quería irse a duchar pero al parecer le costaría un poco.

—Yakkun tu fiebre empeoró— dijo tocando la frente de su castaño.

—Kuroo no es para tanto— dijo enderezándose un poco para caminar a su habitación.

Se sorprendió al sentir que era alzado al aire por unos brazos más largos. Miro con algo de molestia a Kuroo y a la vez con vergüenza. ¿Qué tenía Kuroo en la cabeza ahora? Es cierto que estaba enfermo pero no era para tanto.

—Kuroo bájame— le dijo en tono calmado.

—Estás mareado y no tienes mucha fuerza ¿Cómo quieres que te baje así? — preguntó irónico.

—Puedo caminar solo Kuroo— ahora hablo con tono algo molesto.

—Deja que te cuide Yakkun—

Después de unas quejas más Yaku se aferró al cuello de Kuroo. Haciendo pucheros aceptó y dejo que Kuroo lo subiera a su habitación. Kuroo le dejo en la cama con cuidado. Y fue por unos paños de agua fría para Yaku donde este le indico. Le colocó uno en su frente y le tomo la temperatura. Efectivamente le había aumentado unos grados más.

—Deberías de descansar un poco más Yakkun—

—Gracias por todo Kuroo— le agradeció sonrojado.

No sabía si aquel sonrojo era de la fiebre o de la vergüenza. Sonrió y aprovechando que Kuroo le reemplazaba el paño le jalo hacia él y le beso torpemente en los labios. El primer beso que se daban en los labios desde que se convirtieron en pareja. Chocaron sus bocas y causo un poco de dolor. Kuroo no cabía en la sorpresa de aquel beso.

Lo miro sorprendido y al alejarse un poco ambos del otro se miraron a los ojos con sus rostros sonrojados. Yaku se sentía un poco mal después de pensar que podría pasarle la gripe a Kuroo. Pero esos pensamientos se desvanecieron al sentir como Kuroo nuevamente le besaba los labios. Ahora era él el sorprendido.

—Kuroo…— susurró avergonzado al separarse de aquel beso suave e inocente.

—Lo siento Yakkun es que te mirabas realmente tierno—

—Pero puedo pasarte la gripe ¿lo sabías? — le indicó atontado y apenado.

—Se dice que la mejor forma de curar la gripe es pasársela a alguien más— le dijo divertido.

—Eres un idiota— le regaño avergonzado cubriéndose con las sabanas.

—Y tu adorable— dijo descubriéndolo y tomo de nuevo esos labios tan suaves y algo resecos por la fiebre.

Se besaron unas veces más cuando Yaku se sentó y pudieron besarse de una forma más cómoda. Repartieron besos en los labios del otro. Con sumo cariño y amor solamente dedicados entre ellos. Se sonrieron y al final Yaku termino dormido de nuevo en la cama. Kuroo estuvo pendiente de él en todo momento y le secaba el sudor de la fiebre.

Al llegar la noche Yaku despidió a Kuroo aunque este no lo quería. Pero ahora se sentía un poco mejor. El domingo fue la misma historia pero Yaku evito a toda costa que Kuroo le besará al menos en los labios. No quería que este se enfermará. El lunes llegó y se sentía totalmente recuperado. Sonrió divertido al recordar su fin de semana.

— ¿Quién pensaría que con unos cuidados de Kuroo podría mejorar tanto? — dijo totalmente divertido y al llegar a la entrada de la escuela miro a Kuroo.

—Buenos días Yakkun— le saludo y la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascarilla.

—Buenos días Kuroo— le miro extrañado. —Te pase el resfriado ¿verdad? — preguntó dejando salir un suspiro.

—Creo que sí— admitió divertido dejando salir un estornudo.

—Bueno esta vez me tocará cuidarte a mí— le dijo tomándole de la corbata, le bajo la mascarilla y jalándolo hacia abajo le beso.

Sus labios le besaron en la mejilla con cariño. Y luego de que Kuroo le mirará con sorpresa y se colocará su mascarilla de nuevo, se tomaron de las manos. Sonrojados se fueron a su salón de clases. Yaku nunca imagino que aquello que había dicho Kuroo se cumpliría. Pero ahora sería él el que cuidaría de su Kuroo. Con mejores atenciones de ser posible. Algo difícil porque Kuroo hizo un excelente trabajo como su cuidador. Pero se esforzaría para poder hacer sentir mejor a su novio así como él lo hizo con su persona.

* * *

 **Bueno es todo por este capítulo. Espero les gustará.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Beso de ángel

**He aparecido antes de exámenes para publicar el tercer one-shot, trata de uno de los besos más tiernos en lo que a mi opinión respecta.**

 **Su significado:** **Es un beso suave que se da en los párpados y significa un amor puro. Se emplea para despertar suavemente a una persona o también para demostrar cariño.**

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu! no pertenece le pertenece a Furudate-sensei, solo utilizo los personajes para esta historia.**

 **Sin más que aclarar, le invito a iniciar la lectura.**

* * *

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que su relación comenzó. No pasaban de los tiernos besos en los labios. Se abrazaban con cariño e iban sujetos de las manos cuando estaban solos. No necesitaban de nada más que a ellos cuando se metían en su mundo rosa. O al menos eso les decía Kenma. Él cual era el único que los había visto más de una vez así de tiernos el uno al otro o eso pensaban ellos.

Pronto estarían ya en su tercer año. Harían un campamento de entrenamiento en esos días. El cual duraba una semana y compartían con las demás escuelas más fuertes de Tokio. Ahí en ese grupo se encontraba aquel compañero de travesuras de Kuroo. Bokuto Kotarou. Por lo cual Kuroo no podía ocultar aquella emoción de verse con el búho.

— ¿Ya tienes todo Yakkun? — preguntó al castaño que salía de su casa.

—Creo que sí— dijo cerrando la puerta de su casa.

—Entonces vámonos—

Le extendió su mano para que Yaku la tomará. Con un tono levemente rojo en sus mejillas le tomo la mano. Emprendieron su camino hacia la escuela. Era un día sábado y estaban de vacaciones pero las aprovecharían para entrenar al máximo. Entrelazaron sus dedos con los del otro y sonrieron sinceros sin dedicarse ninguna palabra o mirada durante el camino. Aquellos momentos de silencio eran muy cómodos.

Al llegar, todo el equipo de Nekoma los recibió con alegría. Al parecer ya estaban todos ahí. Antes de entrar al gimnasio se habían soltado las manos pero esas sonrisas bobas en sus rostros no desaparecieron en ningún momento.

—Están muy felices hoy ¿verdad? — le hablo Kenma que se había acercado a él.

—Bueno sabes, mi relación con Yakkun avanza a cada día que pasa— le dijo con sinceridad.

— ¿Le dirán a los demás? —

—Todo depende de Yakkun, yo quería decirle a todos desde que empezamos a salir pero Yakkun es demasiado tímido todavía— dijo divertido.

A pesar que estaba hablando con Kenma no podía separar sus ojos de Yaku que hablaba energéticamente con Tora y Kai. Kenma le había dicho que dejará que Yaku tomará su tiempo para poder decir aquella noticia. Pero la verdad estaba realmente ansioso de revelar su relación. Así entenderían que Yakkun era suyo y de nadie más.

Llego la tarde, cada equipo invitado estaba jugando sus partidos correspondientes. Nekoma asombraba con las recepciones de cada uno del equipo aunque quien más sobresalía era Yaku. Algo que a Kuroo no le terminaba de gustar. Al terminar el último partido del día el cual fue contra Fukurodani. Bokuto se acercó a saludar a Kuroo.

—Hey bro tiempo sin vernos—

—Tienes razón— le saludo chocando sus puños como saludo.

— ¿Cómo va tu relación con Yakkun? — se aventuró a preguntar.

Kotarou era el único que sabía además de Kenma. Kuroo y Yaku decidieron decírselo ya que los vio dándose un beso rápido de despedida en uno de los entrenamientos conjuntos.

—Bueno la verdad todo va bien, Yakkun ahora incluso es más lindo que antes— dijo secando el sudor de su frente con una toalla.

—Hombre, quisiera tener el valor de poder decirle mis sentimientos a Akaashi— dijo divertido.

—Si quieres puedo ayudarte—

—Eso sería de lo mejor—

Ambos rieron un poco y comenzaron a planear algo para que Bokuto se le confesará a Akaashi. Se quedaron entrenando un poco más por la noche a pesar que el entrenamiento había terminado. Eran los únicos que estaban al menos hasta que llegó Yaku.

— ¿Siguen entrenando? — preguntó impresionado con una toalla en su cuello.

—Debemos mejorar más para llegar a las nacionales— dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Pero si se sobre esfuerzan puede que no puedan ni jugar— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Aquello les había caído como balde de agua fría. Tenía razón debían descansar. Tomaron sus cosas y fueron a las duchas a tomar una. Yaku espero a Kuroo y luego de despedirse de Bokuto se fueron a su lugar de dormir junto a los demás del equipo. Era tarde la mayoría debería de estar dormido.

—Kuroo enserio deberías de dejar de entrenar en exceso—

—No debes de preocuparte Yakkun estaré bien— dijo aprovechando para inclinar su cuerpo y besar la cabeza de su castaño.

— ¿Era necesario que me besarás? — preguntó sonrojado.

—Me gusta darte cariño y más cuando no me golpeas—

—Eres un idiota— susurró al llegar a la habitación donde los demás ya estaban durmiendo.

Ambos alistaron bien sus futones. Por suerte de ambos quedaron a la par del otro. Antes de acostarse se dieron un beso suave y dulce en los labios. Se susurraron "te amo" y luego de algunos besos más se acostaron. Kuroo le abrazó de la cintura al tenerlo de espalda. Yaku se sorprendió y como pudo volteo a ver a su novio que solo le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — preguntó en un susurro.

—Abrazó mi linda almohada— le contesto de igual forma.

—No soy una almohada, idiota— levanto un poco la voz y como pudo se volteó por completo para poder verlo mejor.

—Eres suave y cálido así que eres como una— le respondió besándole la frente.

—Enserio que a veces eres tan tierno e idiota al mismo tiempo— hizo una pausa mirándole a los ojos. —Pero eso me gusta de ti—

En un pequeño descuido le beso los labios a Kuroo. Este le correspondió inmediatamente. Ambos cerrando sus ojos. Y envueltos en aquel cálido abrazo que ahora formaban cuando Yaku le abrazo de la espalda. Fue el beso más largo que pudieron haberse dado hasta el momento.

Sin dejar de ser un beso tierno con un leve movimiento de labios entre ambos. Abriendo sus ojos para verse a los ojos y repartiendo suaves besos en el rostro del otro se durmieron abrazados sin pensar mucho si alguien los llegará a ver, perdidos en su mundo donde solo existían ellos dos.

A la mañana siguiente Kuroo se despertó antes que todos. Después de todo al retirarse los de tercero y que él fuera el capitán debía ir con el entrenador para organizar todo. Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con Yaku muy cerca de él. Sonrió al verlo tan tierno.

Se acercó y le beso con delicadeza los parpados y cerca de ellos. Miro como aquel que dormía en sus brazos se removía un poco sin abrir sus ojos y haciendo una pequeña mueca de molestia. De verdad que debería de haber grabado tal acción tierna en vez de contemplarla como idiota.

— ¿Kuroo? — preguntó al abrir lentamente sus ojos.

—Buenos días Yakkun— le sonrió y le beso los labios.

Yaku solo parpadeo un poco y al enterarse del beso se sonrojo de sobremanera. Pero lo correspondió dejándose llevar por Kuroo. Estaba algo adormilado aún. Se separaron y Kuroo se levantó ayudando a Yaku a levantarse. Aquel beso ahora era habitual entre ellos desde hace un mes para saludarse, o bueno casi habitual ya que a veces no podían besarse por la presencia de los demás.

Ayudaron al entrenador y las managers a hacer el desayuno. Ambos cuando nadie miraba se rozaban las manos, se besaban con rapidez en los labios o mejillas y sonreían cómplices. Perdiéndose a veces en su mundo. Pero sin dejar de estar pendiente que alguien llegará y los descubriera.

—Yakkun quería decirte que por lo menos a los demás del equipo deberíamos decirles nuestra relación—

—Bueno tal vez tengas razón, cuando sea el último día del entrenamiento les diremos—

Aquello le había tomado por sorpresa. Su Yakkun le había dicho que estaba de acuerdo. Eso si que no se lo esperaba. No podía esperar tanto tiempo para indicar que Yakkun era suyo, lo quería gritar a los cuatro vientos en ese momento de felicidad.

—Eso me hace muy feliz Yakkun—

Le beso en los labios con suavidad. Se sonrieron ambos al separarse y compartieron un abrazo cálido por unos minutos hasta que escucharon que alguien se acercaba. Rieron divertido y volvieron a sus deberes asignados.

Aquel día de finalización de entrenamiento reunieron al equipo completo y les contaron aquella noticia. Todos les felicitaron y se lo tomaron bien. Vaya que eran unos chicos amables y buenos los que tenían como amigos.

—Aunque bueno era evidente que eran pareja— hablo Kai haciendo sonrojar a ambos.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó la pareja incrédula.

—Les he dicho que se pierden en su mundo incluso cuando no están solos— hablo ahora Kenma mientras jugaba con su consola.

—Es cierto lo que dice Kenma a veces se besaban en lugares donde los veíamos además son demasiado evidentes— ahora hablo Tora con tono divertido.

— ¡Kuroo! ¡Todo es tu culpa! — dijo muy avergonzado Yaku.

— ¿Eh? Yo no veía que te quejarás en ningún momento— hablo calmado.

—RIP Kuroo-san— susurro Tora al sentir aquella aura proveniente del libero del equipo.

—Disculpa ¿Qué dijiste Kuroo? — hablo acercándose.

—Yakkun si te enojas tanto te saldrán arrugas— dijo divertido retrocediendo un paso.

Iba a golpearlo y lo tenía sujeto de la camiseta. Pero un comentario de Kenma le hizo avergonzarse mucho más hasta Kuroo se sonrojo por aquello.

—Dejen sus peleas maritales para más tarde— dijo Kenma despreocupado.

Y ambos soltaron un regaño para el ahora semi rubio del equipo.

— ¡Kenma! —

Después de unas risas más y unos regaños por parte de Yaku. Todos los del equipo salieron del gimnasio. Ahora la feliz pareja podría irse a casa tomados de las manos junto a sus amigos. Aquello era realmente perfecto. Se sonrieron y se miraron con amor. En un momento donde quedaron atrás se volvieron a besar con aquella dulzura y amor que era característica de sus besos. Olvidándose de todo lo demás y centrándose en la mirada del otro.

* * *

 **Bueno es todo por este capítulo. Espero les gustará.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
